Observations and Feelings
by 206
Summary: 3-shot with different characters thinking about the dynamic duo throughout the season 5 premiere episode; spoilers obviously. One-shots for episode 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am sooooo happy that Bones is back. I loved the premiere, there was a couple tiny things that annoyed me; like Brennan locking the door when she went to confront the doctor, but overall I loved it. I wasn't orignally going to do a tag for this epi but the ideas just wouldn't leave me alone. Please review, thanks

Charlie POV:

I knew that Booth was still a little out of sorts; he wasn't the same cocky confident agent who he had been before the tumor. I am sure that guy is still inside him somewhere, he just has to get back out. Not wanting to sound like a sissy but it actually hurt that he wasn't the same. And then that Dr. Brennan….Booth has defended her so many time…so many times he has said that she isn't cold, that she has a heart. Maybe she only lets Booth see it, but when I found out that she went off to Guatemala when he was still in the hospital, well I might have actually hit, at least yelled at her. Its not officially against policy to get involved with your partner (I've looked it up, who hasn't after watching those two) but it is frowned upon. I know Booth has been in love with her for a while. I used to think it was just lust, but I know about that Christmas tree two years ago. Not to mention that he flew out to New Orleans. But either she doesn't see it, or she is choosing to ignore it while Booth continues to break rules and wear his heart on his sleeve. I don't even want to count how many times I've covered his ass after he did something for her, not that he knows I did it…I might get a thanks but I am sure he might not hesitate to shoot me either. A lot of us look up to Booth, he is one of the best Special Agents out there and its sad, yes there is no other word for it, it is sad to see him like this.

I sit at my desk and watch as puts on a new pair of crazy socks and I find myself finally smiling. A little while later, on my way back from getting coffee I see him sitting on his desk. He is holding a file in his hand and he has that look of adoration on his face that I only ever see when he is looking at his son or at his partner. And it warms my heart…my wife has really softened me up obviously. She wishes she works here just so that she can see for herself what I talk about at home. All of a sudden he jumps up and puts the file on his desk, he almost runs out of the room, a familiar, serious yes slightly apprehensive look on his face. After the elevator doors closed I walked into his office and opened the file that he had left on his desk. Inside were newspaper clippings about him and Dr. Brennan and I instantly know where he went. On the topmost one, they were looking at each other, smiling. I can feel the smile grow on my face as I continue to look at it. So maybe Dr. Brennan isn't cold, maybe she is just as scared as he is about her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have to say that I loved Avalon and just had to do something from her POV.

There was fear in his eyes when I asked him to pick a card. He seemed so afraid of what I could tell him. He picked the king of worries. He is a worrier, he was worried that he had lost something when he was in a coma but I assured him that he hadn't; I told him that he had gained something. The tiniest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and I knew that he was reassured by what I had said, even if he refused to believe that I am a psychic. But there was something there, I could tell, he wanted to believe me so badly, because of the implications of what his life would be like if I was wrong. The interrogation was over quickly after that, with a warning for me not to go anywhere and a side-note that he would have more questions later.

The first time I saw them together, I wish I had paid more attention. I went in ready to observe what my cards had been telling me (not to mention what Angela had told me) but then they showed me a picture of my sister and I completely forgot until after I had left. They do look good next to each other though.

He came to me under the pre-text of asking me more questions about how I knew where my sister was buried. I am good with people, part of my psychic abilities, I am able to read people very well, and I think he was counting more on that than my abilities as a psychic when he dropped the pre-text and pulled out those scans. His tone was rushed, he was worried. King of worries that one. I scoffed at the scans and he stopped, looking at me, his eyes were pleading and I knew that he was not a man who was used to being so confused and having to resort to outside help like this. I told him to leave the scans to the neurosurgeons, they study brains, I told him to follow his heart. He seemed somewhat relieved when I told him this, as if my scoffing actually counted for something, maybe I was getting through. When I picked up the devil's card he scoffed, I tried to let the urgency show through my tone and he finally got it, "Bones" and that worried look appeared on his face, this time mixed with fear. Shaking my head I got into a cab.

She came to see me too. After she got stabbed. Still going on about how my cards are ridiculous, even after I sent Agent Booth to her. She came to see if I had run away. The poor girl, an abandoned child who didn't think she was capable of being loved. But she is loved. By all her friends but most importantly by Agent Booth; and I told her that. When I told her that Seeley was dazzled by her she looked scared, as if she knew but didn't want it to be true. She's a complicated little cookie that Dr. Brennan. She wants to be loved but is so scared by it that she hides behind reason and knowledge. She knows, I could see it in her eyes that she knows, yet she is still scared to open her heart to him.

The next time I saw the both of them; they manipulated me into getting DNA from the man who killed my sister. I have to admit, I don't like being manipulated but it felt nice to attack him.

She seemed offended when I told her that she is as crazy as I am. Of course Agent Booth came to her rescue once again. They amuse me those two. I told them that they were going to keep doing things as usual. He picked up my meaning instantly while she looked confused. I think she was also amazed when he told me that sometimes you have to settle for second best, since I had told her the same thing just a couple seconds previously. Sometimes it is fun to mess with people. I told him that the cards predict that everything works out eventually and I could tell he was reassured. She on the other hand just got more confused, so cute. Ah, I really hope I see them again soon. I called Angela when I got out of the elevator and explained what I had said. I told her that she needed to keep be posted on Temperance and the man with the lion heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sweets, man was I mad at him when he was showing Booth those scans, but afer watching the episode again (three more times) I figured that there must have been a good reason for him to do it and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

One of the hardest things I've ever had to do was to tell Agent Booth that he wasn't in love with Dr. Brennan before his surgery and that his feelings for her were going to fade. The hurt radiating off of him was almost tangible. And I hated myself for doing it. But I needed to. He can't tell her yet. I'm convinced that he has been in love with her for a long time; I've been their therapist for almost two years now. But while he is ok enough to be back at work, he isn't completely back to himself yet. And I can't let him tell her that he loves her just yet. I can't take the risk that his feelings might actually fade. Science is saying one thing and my gut is saying another, for someone who relies on both, its mega stressful. But I know Booth would trust my gut and Brennan my science…Therefore he can't tell her yet. They are my family; I hope they see it that way too. I don't want either of them to get hurt and if he tells her at the wrong time, there is the potential for things to go very bad for both of them. I told him that to stall, I told him to protect both of them because while Booth's feelings may fade (highly unlikely in my opinion), Brennan isn't ready to hear those words even if they don't; her running off to Guatemala and not calling proved that. Someday soon hopefully, when he wears that cocky belt buckle again and a funky tie and everyone has gotten over the fact that he had brain surgery he will tell her. I'd totally love to be a fly on the wall when he does.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I loved The Bond in the Boot. Loved it. I am not sure if I am the only one who thinks that there was a tiny reference to Zach throughtout this episode so I thought I'd post my thoughts. Let me know what you think. I know this isn't really the best stuff, I kinda wrote it on the spot as I was watching. Thanks for reading.

Angela POV

_I prefer not to get attached to my interns, even the best can disappoint_

She said it. And then she avoided all of our eyes. I wanted to say something, tell her that it is not up to her who she gets close to, heck she didn't even want to get close to Booth and now she loves him. I wanted to tell her that Wendell isn't going to turn out like Zach. That we do still miss Zach just like she does; but I couldn't. I locked eyes with Hodgins for a moment; there was a flash of pain that passed in his eyes before he turned back to the body without saying anything. His heart is still healing from Zach's betrayal. Cam was looking at Bren as if waiting for her to mention Zach. Cam's right, Wendell really is a part of this team now, more so I think than any of Brennan's other interns. He fits; maybe because he did have to work so hard, he was the underdog and managed to succeed. The similarities he shares with Zach, I think that's what are is bothering Bren the most, the reason she is attached to Wendell more than the others, and the reason why she won't hire him full time yet. Zach is brilliant, he has a brilliant mind and he will always be missed, but Wendell has proven that he can be brilliant and he deserves the chance, he deserves to be on this platform with us.

Cam POV:

Maybe adopting Michelle has made me a little soft, but when I found out that Wendell had lost his scholarship I felt more sadness than I think I should have being the boss. And I didn't want to tell him. He fits in with this weird family that we have become. Even Booth likes him. Hodgins has actually befriended him, which should be grounds for immediate hiring in itself. He gets along with everyone and is so bright; his brain reminds me of Zach. The thirst for knowledge, the drive to be right it's so much like Zach that I have to take a moment to compose myself. When we were in the autopsy room and I was attempting to tell him about his scholarship, he broke my heart. Someone so grounded in science claiming that his scholarship was a miracle, telling me about his mother who goes to church everyday to give thanks that her son got a chance and then his promise that if he gets the money, he is going to start his own scholarship foundation…I almost lost control. How could I break his heart when he was so good? He may not be completely innocent in the way that Zach was but he working here is his dream, just like Zach. And I didn't want to take that away. His mom calling him almost made me burst into tears. I didn't want him to pick up that phone and tell her. I wanted to shout April Fools and give him a hug. When Booth was encouraging Wendell with all the hockey talk, I saw it again. I pictured Zach, Angela, Booth and I on the forensic platform, the time on the clock running out and Booth going crazy because Brennan and Hodgins were still buried. I saw him encourage Zach, getting his brain to process the new information to get to the answer. I remembered Zach telling me how Agent Booth told him to be a good counter. All those times that Booth, not understanding the science, motivated us, made sure we were focused and made us score those winning goals. And now Wendell was a part of that. I was beyond relieved, again much more than I should have been for a boss when I found out about the anonymous donations, not that I didn't know who the donators were. I was so giddy I practically ran into Brennan's office and almost pulled Wendell into a hug. I caught myself just in time. The smile on his face as he walked out to get back to work is going to stay with me. The gratefulness, the happiness; because that's what we all need.


End file.
